


Pillow Talk

by mific



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Pillow Talk, Schmoop with guns, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Clay and Roque take a short break from the action. (NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



> A small Scramble gift for Lady_Krysis, one of our excellent mods.

 


End file.
